The present invention relates to torque rods, and more particularly to steel reinforced molded or filled polymer torque rods for use as automobile track bars, stabilizer rods, control links, and truck cab rods in the transportation and other industries.
Torque rods are used in the trucking industry to stabilize vehicle axles relative to a vehicle frame. A typical torque rod is a rod or link with connectors at each end. The connector designs vary, but could include ball studs, metal tubes, or straddle bars. In a typical application, one end of the torque rod is connected to a vehicle frame, and the other end is connected to an axle of the vehicle. The torque rod connectors usually permit rotation of the torque rod in several planes, and are often isolated from shock with elastomer bushings. The torque rods could be mounted parallel or perpendicular to the vehicle axle. There are some designs where the torque rods are mounted in a transverse or "V" pattern relative to the vehicle axle. In both cases, the torque rods prevent the axles from rotating about their own axis, moving fore-and-aft, and moving laterally.
Due to the severe loadings on torque rods, these items have traditionally been manufactured from steel rod, steel tubing, forgings, and castings. The current manufacturing methods, though, are costly. In addition, conventional torque rods are relatively heavy and because weight is of prime concern in the transportation industry, there are a variety of advantages to the elimination of excess weight.
Steel stampings have been considered. However, the end configurations required to support the torque rod connectors are difficult to form.
More recently, attempts have been made to manufacture torque rods using composite materials and molded polymers. These types of torque rods have disadvantages. For example, the materials are generally not strong enough to withstand the variety of loadings to which they are subjected. In some cases, the material is not rigid enough to provide the stability required on the vehicle. Some materials are subjected to impact damage, as one would expect from road gravel. Some molded torque rods with adequate strength are too bulky to fit the particular application. In addition, some molded torque rods are simply too expensive.
The present invention contemplates a steel reinforced filled polymer torque rod which overcomes the above-mentioned problems and others.